Kyo and Tohru interferred love
by automailmechanic
Summary: Kyo and Tohru make plans to marry, but when Akito finds out, what will happen? rated T for content r&r if you want me to continue...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll this is an expirament fic, so if you want me to continue, then review this story, and let me know where you want it to go, k? I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNTIL I AT LEAST HAVE 5 REVIEWS TELLING ME TO CONTINUE! just to let you know...**

**I do not own fruits basket.**

Kyo was looking out the window. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling a little jittery about Tohru's safety.

"Do you need anything sir?"

"Huh?" a dazed orange head looked up to see a friendly face looking at him. "Oh, uh, no."

the train conductor smiled, and replied a normal 'enjoy your ride', and walked off. Kyo sighed,

and went back to staring out the window again. He was just comming home from a summer camp for boys,

and he had to leave Tohru all alone at home.

About an hour later, the train pulled into the station, and was relieved when he saw Tohru there, smiling,

waiting for him to come out. He grabbed his jacket and duffel bag, and ran full throttle to the girl he loved.

"Hello Kyo-kun! Did you enjoy your trip?" Tohru was always so formal! They had graduated from high school

just this last year, and they hardly knew where to go from that point.

Suddenly, Kyo remembered that today was Tohru's birthday! She had just turned 18, the same age he was.

"Tohru, I have a gift for you." Kyo looked into her pretty brown eyes.

"Oh, what is it, Kyo-kun?" She asked, looking a little excited. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know." She

added, blushing a little at her forwardedness.

"C'mere!" Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand, and leaded her into an alley. She was giggling. It made Kyo's heart soar. It made him

even more excited about what he was about to give her. He looked intoo her eyes again, and smiled. He reached into his

pocket, and pulled out a fancy looking box. He held it in front of her, and while opening it, he got on his knees.

"Will you marry me, Tohru?" He was blushing madly now, thinking, right after that, that this was rediculous, and that she would

never fall for him. She began to cry. She hugged him, (The curse had been broken) and he held her. They pulled apart, and

he slowly and carefully placed his lips upon delicate Tohru's. She looked shocked, because this was her first kiss. She closed her

eyes, and kissed him back. He, while kissing her, placed the ring on her small finger.

"Hmm, the stupid cat with that idiot Honda girl!" They both pulled apart to see Akito, sneering at them.

**R&R, k? if u want it to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll, I'm back with chapter 2, and please r&r, and I'll try to get back sooner! IDONTOWNFRUITSBASKET**

Kyo and Tohru looked up, startled. Akito was chuckling.

"So, you think just because the curse is broken, you can be free, you stupid cat? And you, Honda girl. You won't escape punishment, either.

You shall spend the rest of your life as a sickly young woman. I shall curse you, in order to take up for the family's freedom. You will be in the hospital

a lot, because I HATE YOU. You broke the curse, and you shall pay." He smirked, and walked off, leaving Kyo and Tohru, staring after him.

"Crap. I guess this means we have to run away, and get married somewhere else." Kyo's voice was a little shaky.

Tohru nodded, and they headed off to get on another train. They couldn't risk going back to the Sohma estate, seeing as Kyo could be locked up

by doing so.

On the train, Kyo looked out the window for the second time that day, except with Tohru. They sat next to each other, in silence.

After a couple of hours, Tohru had fallen asleep against his arm. He looked down at her, and kissed her gently on the head. Finally, they got

off the train to find a place to spend the night. Tohru was a little tired, so she was a little out of it. As they started to walk down the street, Kyo felt

that Tohru was leaning more and more on him.

"Tohru, are you tired?" He asked worridly, "do you want to rest a little?"

She nodded, and he lead her to a nearby bench. They sat down for a few minutes, and then they walked a little more. Kyo got more and more alarmed

the more Tohru seemed groggy, and she even complained about not feeling good. Could this be the curse placed by Akito taking effect? Suddenly, as they were

walking, Tohru fell down.

"Tohru! are you ok? TOHRU!" Kyo became frantic. She had fallen! What was he to do? He picked her up bridal style, and headed to ask someone where the

nearest hospital was. He needed to hurry, because he loved Tohru. "Please! Help me find a place to bring her, please!" Kyo was moaning inside. He didn't want to lose

Tohru. Not yet.

**Sorry yall the chapter had to be quick, because I'm grounded. over the weekend I can type more. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KK, I'm back, yall. no owny furoba...luv yall lots!**

Tohru opened her eyes slightly, and light shined through her eyes so strongly, she got a headache. She winced at the pain, and heard some movement next to her.

"Tohru!" She heard a voice whisper quiety, yet with such urgency, and hope. She opened her eyes again, and this time, it was a little easier. Things were a little blurry at

first, but soon her vision cleared. She saw a very worried Kyo, looking down at her. "K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked meekly, "Is that you?"

Kyo smiled, and laughed, with relief. She sat up, and looked around. She was on a roll away stretcher, in a hallway. ''Kyo, where am I?"

"Your in the hospital. You gave me a fright! Are you going to be ok?"

"Y-yeah, I guess. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should be ok now." Kyo smiled, and gave her his hand. She nimbly reached for it, and he carefully helped her

out of bed.

A few months later, Tohru and Kyo were living in a shelter, seeing as they had totally run out of money. They also had heard of one of those cheap marraige places

that only take fifteen minutes, and only cost $30.00.

"Are you ready, Tohru?" Kyo asked kindly. She nodded. Today was the big day. They had booked a time, and that was now. Tohru had bought some cheap material to

make Kyo a suit, and her, a dress. They called a cab, and sat there in silence as they drove off.

"Tohru, are you sure you want to do this? Marry me, what's more, in a place like that?" Kyo had to ask the question that was bugging him.

"Oh, of course, Kyo! I love you!" She began to lean towards him, and he did the same, meeting in the middle. she slowly slid her lips upon his, and he placed his hand on

the back of her head,feeling the soft and silky hair, that he always loved and longed to touch.

"Hey! You two loved ones done making out back there? We're here now, and I have a busy schedule!" The driver yelled back to them. They turned around to see that he

was right, that they were parked in front of "Legal Marraiges for Cheap". They climbed out, holding hands. Today was the big day, that Kyo and Tohru would soon be

husband and wife, having children, a family of their own. Tohru would soon be Tohru Sohma.

**Soo, what do yall think? I know it's a little fast paced, but I wanted to get this one moving, because it's just so dang exciting! (Sorry yall. I DONT cuss.) Well, please let me know what you think of my story so far, because I need to know if I need to change direction or not. No reviews, I WILL NOT continue. If you do, I WILL. thanks yall, love u bunches, especially those who reviewed my story! AND I MEAN TO REVIEW THIS STORY UNTIL MY EMAIL IS EXAUSTED! i haven't gotten any revs since I put this up this weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**no owny furoba**

Fifteen minutes later, they exited the building. Now they were a whole new family. Tohru had let Kyo know that she really wanted kids while they were in there. He had

agreed, and said that he had always wanted them, too.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, looking into his deep red eyes, "Do you really love me so much, that you would marry a rice ball?"

"Huh?" Kyo looked very confused. "What in the world are you talking about, Tohru?"

"W-well, I've always known that I was the riceball, and that everyone else was in the fruits basket. I really don't belong in it. A rice ball doesn't belong in a fruits basket."

Kyo stopped walking, and stopped her, too. He looked into her brown eyes, that were slowly gathering tears. "Tohru, I love you. There is no way that you are a riceball. If

you were a fruit, I think you would have to be a watermelon."

Tohru blinked. "Why a watermelon?"

"Well, you know how sweet they are. It's like you'll never get enough of it, like you'd never be full. That's exactly like you've been to me, Mrs. Tohru Sohma, exactly like that."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, that now was tear stained. He reached out behind her, and pulled her into a warm enbrace. After a little bit, they pulled apart a

little to look into each other's eyes. He put his hand behind her head, and she placed hers on his shoulder. They slowly slid into each other's lips, and kissed deeply.

"Hey, Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets go on a walk."

"Sure, whatever you want."

They walked around, until they found a nice bench to sit on, in a georgous park. They watched the little kids play. "Hey, Lets play fruits basket!" A little boy yelled.

"yah!" All the children sat in a circle, and were ready to begin. "Your a banana! Orange! Pinapple!" Tohru watched, as it began to remind her of the time that she played with

her class. "Tohru, you can be the riceball." The painful phrase played through her head for a while, and soon, she couldn't take it. She began to feel sick.

"Kyo!" She yelled, shaking, covered with sweat, "t-take me home! T-take me home right now!"

He looked over at her, with shock. "Tohru! What's wrong? Why are you covered in sweat? TOHRU!"

By this time, the little kids had stopped their game to look over out of curiosity.

He placed his hand over her forhead, to see that she was burning up! "Somebody call 911!" He yelled, "T-Tohru, she's dying!"

**Well, now please review, I feel like no one is reading this. I have plans with this story, and it would totally suck if I didn't know whether anyone was reading this or not. I want to know what ya'll think! (Although as I write, it's like my hands are taking over my body! I am basically shocked when a charactor dies! I sit there, and think "No way! Why? Why do they have to die!" Like in my other fanfic, I haven't posted much, because my story is on my laptop, and I have to email it to this one! But anyways like in my other story, 2 main charactors die! It's sooooooooo sad! sob) Well, remember to review, or I may not update that quickly! oh well, lolz, you decide whether you want me to update that quickly or not! bye bye til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope. Nada. don't own. you know the rest!**

"Somebody call 911!" He yelled, "T-Tohru, she's dying!"

People stepped out of their homes and stores to see what all the commotion was. One little kid shouted something like, "I know where a doctor is!" and ran off. But Kyo

didn't notice. He coulden't notice. He was to much in shock on what was happening. A few seconds later, the kid came running back dragging a middle-aged man by the

hand. He reacked them, and stared at Kyo, who was crying and hugging Tohru. "So this is where you two went. We have been worried, you know."

Kyo looked up, dazed and surprised by the voice. He looked to see Hatori, staring down at him. "How did you find us?" He asked, surprisingly feeling like that was to hard

to say. Darkness gradually took over his eyes, and he fell on top of Tohru.

_No! No! I won't believe it! She didn't die! Kyo broke into tears that would never end. He loved his watermelon. He'd never have her ever again. He was at her funeral, _

_and all the Sohmas had come. Even Akito. But he just stood there, smiling. Kyo knew what he was thinking. Something like, "Stupid girl. She deserved what she got."_

_He got up, and headed towards the man he hated. "Akito! It's your fault! It's your fault that she died! Your fault that I lost someone very special to me!"_

_Akito just chuckled. "Oh, so sad. My poor, poor monster. His mate died. The poor monster did exactly as any monster would do. He killed his mate."_

_"NO! NO! I didn't do it! NOOO!" Kyo was now on his knees, screaming and crying. _

_Suddenly, He felt a touch on his knee. "Daddy?"_

_A little girl with orange hair and brown eyes peered into his eyes. Kyoko. Oh, this was painful. He and Tohru both, when Kyoko was born, had agreed to name her after _

_Tohru's mother. She reminded them of her, the way she seemed to glow when she smiled. It seemed to make the world go round. Kyo thought back of that faithful day _

_Tohru found out they were going to have her. She had been feeling bad every morning for a while, a different feeling that she had when she fell ill from the curse. They went _

_to the hospital, and Kyo waited outside. About an half an hour later, Tohru came running out to him, and wrapped her arms around him. she stepped back, smiling. "You _

_are going to be a father, Kyo-kun!" Kyo was so happy, he didn't know what to do. THe happy couple went off and lived their happy lives together, looking forward to the birth_

_of their child that was soon to be brought into this world. When she was born, all three went to the parks, movies, and went out to eat together. Kyo would pick the little girl _

_up, and swing her around to sit on his shoulders. She would laugh, and Tohru would smile. Every night, Tohru would tell a story to little Kyoko. They were the stories of _

_the Chinese zodiac. She, too, became a cat lover. Kyo would watch from the door, seeing Tohru tuck their little baby in bed._

_One day, Tohru was walking in the door from shopping. "I'm home!" Tohru shouted out. Kyo looked up from watching the Tv, while Kyoko (She's around 5 now) was _

_playing with her barbies on the floor. "Welcome back!" Kyo smiled at his loving wife. "What's for dinner?"_

_"Well, I have Miso soup, and rice balls." She began to empty the contents of the bags. "Oh, and I have something special for desert!" She was beginning to say it, but _

_suddenly, the words woulden't come. She felt faint, and it hurt to much to breathe. Kyo looked up and saw Tohru looking very pale. _

_"T-Tohru! What's wrong?" He ran to her side, leading her to a couch. Kyoko looked up, and immediately ran to her mother's side. "MOMMY!" She screamed. She hated it_

_When Mommy got sick. It scared her every time, thinking she was going to die, leaving her and daddy alone. Uncle Hatori came to visit a lot, and gave her medicine a lot,_

_and it helped a little, but not enough. Daddy had told her a lot that mommy was sick, and that some day she would leave. But that didn't mean that she was not with her._

_"She will always be with us, Kyoko. But you won't see her like you do now. It's more like she will be watching over you, in a better place, making sure you don't get hurt."_

_Her father had explained to her. He seemed so sad when he spoke about it. It made her worry._

_"Tohru! Should I call the hospital?" Kyo was panicking. She shook her head. "N-no, Kyo," she whispered, in a barely audible tone. "I love you, Kyo. Tell everyone _

_goodbye for me, okay?" Kyo stared at her, in shock. No, Tohru. you will live!" _

_She smiled, and reached for his hand. "In spirit, Kyo. In spirit." She then reached for Kyoko, who was now bawling her eyes out. "Shh, Kyoko. It's all right. I love you, and_

_I'm not really leaving you. I promise." After that, Tohru's eyes slowly closed. They would never open again. There was a noise from the kitchen. A bag fell, and out fell a _

_watermelon, shattered to bits from falling on the floor. That was the last of it. Kyo couldn't hold it back anymore. He reached for Kyoko, and sqeezed her tight. They both_

_cried and cried for hours, until they finally fell asleep. "Some day," Tohru whispered in their heads, in spirit, "you will find peace. I shall be with you always. I love you both._

_Keep smiling, because as long as you are, I can laugh and be happy for you. Remember that, and you shall be fine."_

_**So, what do ya'll think? Was this a good ending? I need to know. I need to know how to improve, kk? review lots please! **_


End file.
